1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheets and blankets for an infant""s crib or bed, and more particularly to an infant sheet and blanket combination adapted to secure an infant in a crib or bed.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of infant blankets and coverings for infants present in the art. In the past many designs functioned only to keep an infant warm while sleeping. Today much more is known about infant sleeping patterns and sleeping safety. The concern for infant warmth is now shared with the concern for infant comfort and safety. Some infants frequently change positions while sleeping, so it is desirable to make an infant""s sleeping enviroment as free as possible of suffocation hazards while at the same time insuring the infant is kept in a secure sleeping position.
An additional consideration in infant bedding design is Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) in which an apparently healthy infant will expire in a crib for no apparent reason. While the causes of SIDS still remain somewhat a mystery it is thought that sleeping in the prone position may increase the likelihood of SIDS. A device to maintain an infant in the supine position while sleeping is therefore desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,834 is typical of the earlier designs. The ""834 patent discloses a crib blanket which is secured to the side of a crib with snap together fasteners. The blanket also contains a single strap along the blanket""s upper margin for securing an infant to the blanket. This invention will keep a blanket secure in its relation to the crib but, unlike the present invention, uses only a single strap to secure the infant under the blanket. Further, the blanket is not attached to the crib sheet.
Other designs such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,513 and 4,202,052 disclose fitted garments which are sewn to crib sheets to restrict the movements of infants. The ""513 patent shows a sleeping bag blanket secured to a bedlinen sheet, the baby being secured in the sleeping bag by a diaper retainer with button down flaps and by a pull down zipper. The ""052 patent shows a sheet with a central pleat having an opening defined therein to which a jacket may be attached, the jacket being secured around the infant by what appear to be button or snap fasteners. No blanket is shown. Infants must be manipulated to be secured in these garment-type inventions, which often wakes the infant as he or she is being put to bed, a highly undesirable side effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,729 discloses one bedding device designed to prevent SIDS. It is a pocket like blanket device which secures an infant between one edge of the pocket and a mattress. This bedding device does not secure an infant in the same manner as the present invention however, nor does it permit an infant to be positioned on its side without the risk of the infant moving into the prone position while sleeping. The ""301 invention also does not prevent an infant from squirming downward into the blanket pocket which could cause a suffocation hazard.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an infant bedding product which will function to keep an infant covered and warm, is as free as possible of suffocation hazards, is easy to use, is adjustable and will prevent an infant from moving into the prone sleeping position while still permitting some infant movement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The crib sheet/blanket has a fitted sheet with a top surface, a bottom surface, and two opposing ends defining pockets for snugly fitting the sheet to a mattress. One end of at least two elastic straps is sewn to one side of the sheet. Hook and loop fastening material is attached to one side of the free end of each strap. Mating strips of hook and loop fastening material are attached to the other flat edge of the fitted sheet such that it may mate with the hook and loop fastening material on the straps.
Attached to the center of the sheet is a rectangular blanket with a front surface and a back surface. The blanket is sewn along a longitudinal midline to the fitted sheet, defining two blanket halves which may be wrapped around an infant. Strips of hook and loop fastening material are attached to each half of the blanket so that the blanket may be fastened around the infant to retain the infant in a supine position while sleeping.
An infant may be placed on its back or side in the center of the blanket attached to the sheet. The edges of the blanket are folded over the infant with one edge lying on top of the other edge. The edges are removably attached to one another with mating pieces of hook and loop fastening material. When secured by the hook and loop fasteners, the blanket functions to completely encircle the infant from just under the infant""s arm pits to well past the infant""s toes. The blanket is fastened securely enough to insure that the infant cannot roll into the prone position, but not so securely so as to preclude all movement of the infant.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an infant crib blanket/sheet combination which can secure an infant in one position while still permitting some movement.
It is another object of the invention to provide an infant crib blanket/sheet combination which is a one piece design which will reduce suffocation hazards.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an infant crib blanket/sheet combination which will sufficiently insulate a sleeping infant.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an infant crib blanket/sheet combination which will allow an infant to be secured for sleeping with a limited amount of disturbance.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an infant crib blanket/sheet combination which will secure an infant and at the same time allow quick and easy repeated access to that infant for monitoring and/or medical treatment.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.